


A New Beginning

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, its a minor thing but its still there, mentions of bi-han's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: The Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei would be allies as long as they both should live.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I don't care who's dead in canon. I want everyone who CAN be at this wedding to be there. So no one's dead. Hanzo and Kuai Liang are in love. Everyone's revived and alive and happy.

Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi got married in the spring.

They decided that the season’s weather would likely permit for an outdoor ceremony, no matter if they knew the weather for the date or not, as well as allow safe plane travels for any guests that should come.

They agreed on choosing a random location for the ceremony; neither wanted to pick one temple over the other. They ultimately decided on California, upon Johnny’s suggestion. It was a place that neither had much association with, they had open options in both setting and general weather, and Johnny agreed to pay for the location they wanted as a part of his wedding present. Many pluses, they realized, so that was their final decision.

Their wedding planners, a tag team of Johnny, Sonya, and Takeda, decided that they should walk down the aisle together. Neither of them had parents to walk them down, and it would allow for everyone to see them at the same time. They would come in from two different sides in the back, meet in a middle aisle, and walk down together, arm and arm. They both agreed that the idea was splendid.

They sent invitations to everyone they knew, everyone who had ever helped them both before and after they got together. The Cage family, a handful of Shaolin monks, members of the Special Forces and the police department, Raiden, Fujin, and the entirety of the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei clans, of course, all received an invitation in their mailbox.

The one person that Kuai Liang feared would not attend was Bi-Han. He was freshly revived, three months before the wedding, and his mind had not fully healed from his death and time as Noob. He and Kuai Liang spoke frequently, and they had a good relationship, but Bi-Han often found himself struggling to be near Hanzo. It was not that he hated him—he had healed well enough to forgive him for believing Quan Chi’s lies, as he would have done the same thing if Quan Chi told him something similar—but seeing him made him think of his death at Scorpion’s hands and led to his mind to deteriorate. He was making progress, but Hanzo desired to give him space so he could heal; the last thing he wanted was to upset Bi-Han in any way. They decided to send an invitation to him. If he could come, they would be more than happy to see him there. If he could not come, there were no hard feelings. They understood.

The men pondered as to whether or not they should stick to the traditional marriages of their past or break away from them. Of course, they were marrying into one another’s clans, which was deeply important to them; however, it was the first documented same-sex marriage since either of their clans began, and they were marrying from the “enemy” clan.

They decided that they had broken tradition when they had become lovers. A little more brokenness—tuxedos instead of their clan uniforms—would be okay.

They were not overly picky about most aspects of the wedding decorations, such as flowers and table tops and chairs. Music was a different story; both wanted a traditional instrumental band to play during the ceremony, but they gave Johnny, their unofficial DJ, permission to go “hog wild” during the reception. They figured that they could allow themselves to have more fun that way, dancing with their friends and loved ones. Hanzo found himself mildly afraid of what Johnny would play.

They _were_ picky about two things—their suits and the wedding cake.

Kuai Liang, surprisingly enough, preferred to wear bowties during the ceremony. He felt that they added an extra layer of fun to the ceremony and would differentiate them from every single other guest, who he was sure would wear the traditional long tie. That was the exact reason that Hanzo preferred the long tie. He did not want to stand out too heavily (to which Kuai Liang replied, “ _everyone_ will be focusing on us because we are _marrying_ , Hanzo,” which Hanzo did not like to hear) and felt that bow ties were too silly. They flipped a coin, where Hanzo called heads and regretted it. They were not there for one another’s suit fittings; some element of surprise was needed for the ceremony.

Deciding on a wedding cake flavor was easily one of the harder decisions in the beginning. Kuai Liang was fond of sweets in moderation, but Hanzo very rarely ate sweets at all. They tried several different cakes recommended by Johnny, and at first, Kuai Liang liked a few, but Hanzo did not like any of them. But then they tried red velvet, and Kuai Liang loved it very much, and he turned to Hanzo who had eaten the entire slice offered to them. He was immediately embarrassed and apologized, but Kuai Liang found it beyond sweet. They decided on red velvet then with vanilla icing, a three-tiered cake so Johnny would hush about how “every wedding needs a big cake.”

And then… the day of the wedding arrived.

It was chaotic in the beginning. Hanzo and Kuai Liang had stayed in a hotel near the reception area in the days before the wedding. Johnny had wanted them to be there for rehearsals, final changes, anything else that they would need to be there for. They woke up at the crack of dawn to Johnny busting into their room, three coffees in his arms and a grin on his face. How he got in there without a key was a mystery. “Future husbands! It’s time to get our butts in gear!”

Kuai Liang rose up immediately, glaring at Johnny with a deep frown. “It is early, even for us, Cage. The wedding isn’t until this evening. Why are you—”

“Because it’s the most important day of your entire life, Subs!” Johnny jumped into the room and pulled on Kuai Liang’s arm, pulling him out of bed and handing him his coffee. “It’s your first marriage, yeah? I know you two will stay married a long time, probably forever, if I had to guess. It’s a big deal!” He gestured to the lump of blankets that was Hanzo. “C’mon, Spicy, get up! It’s a big day! Gotta get a move on!”

Hanzo sat up slowly then, suffering from bed head and wearing a tired scowl. “I am awake, Cage…” He paused, looking at the front door and back to Johnny. “How are you in here?”

Johnny snickered and passed him his own coffee. “I have my ways.” He went to the door and swung it open, stepping into the hallway. “I ordered room service for the husbands-to-be. Eat your breakfast, get showered, celebrate one another, I don’t care. I’m picking y’all up at, uh… 11 o’clock to get to the venue and get our suits on. It’s a long drive. Be ready by then, okay? Okay! Love ya!” With that, he blew them a kiss and closed the door behind him and left Hanzo and Kuai Liang alone.

Kuai Liang stepped over to the bed and sat down, failing to keep his smile contained. “Good morning, my dearest. Did you sleep well?”

Hanzo smiled softly in return. “Good morning, my love. I slept the nicest in weeks… And you?”

“The same.” Kuai Liang lifted up a hand and worked to tame Hanzo’s long hair. “It hit me this morning.”

“What did?”

“We are getting married today. We will be spending the rest of our lives together, expanding our clans and growing further as individuals… together. Side by side.” Kuai Liang felt himself grinning, looking fondly into Hanzo’s eyes. “I never imagined that this day would come, but now that it has, I’m beyond excited.”

Hanzo’s cheeks reddened with a blush. “You are a sap, my love.” He lifted a hand to Kuai Liang’s cheek, cupping it in his hand and tracing his thumb along his beard. “I am also excited. The second time… It is just as thrilling, but it produces more nerves within me. It is mostly because of our plan team.”

Kuai Liang snickered. “He is merely passionate. He cares. Sonya and Takeda care just as much.”

“Takeda planning my wedding is the only thing that brings me ease… that, and you being my groom.” Hanzo glanced away briefly. “I am trying to save my love speak for my vows. Forgive me.”

Kuai Liang lowered his hand from Hanzo’s hair and gently grabbed the hand that rested in his lap. “It is always a good time to hear you speak your mind… I love hearing your thoughts. Confide in me, my dearest.”

Hanzo leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Kuai Liang’s lips, his eyes closing. “Lay with me a while. Let me hold you for the last time before our forever begins,” he whispered, remaining close to his lips.

Kuai Liang smiled and kissed him once again. “Anything for you.”

They turned on a nature documentary and just laid next to one another, holding one another and exchanging pleasantries and kisses. After a while, room service arrived with a large breakfast for the two to enjoy and a written note from Johnny: “ _For the lovebirds on their special day! Stay neat._ ” They sat in bed and enjoyed their food to the best of their abilities. They laughed over jokes and kissed even more and had a pleasant, peaceful morning, simply enjoying one another’s company without stress or a care in the world.

It was time to get ready for the day then. They opted to shower together, but they decided to keep it tame; they helped one another wash their bodies and their hair. They hugged one another close and stood under the hot water for what felt like an eternity, simply living in the moment with one another. They wondered if they could ever have a more relaxing time together. They deserved the break after weeks of wedding preparations.

After that, they got dressed in casual clothes and brushed their teeth and prepped themselves for the onslaught of the people that they were about to encounter. Once ready, they met with Johnny in the hotel lobby, where they went outside to the limousine nicknamed “The Fire Ice Wedding Mobile” and rode to the wedding venue. Johnny rambled the entire way there to further confirm any small details of the wedding with the grooms. He spoke to Sonya and Takeda both during the ride, both of them already at the venue and occasionally yelling at those who were making the venue perfect for the occasion.

The venue was decorated in honor of the Shirai Ryu, covered in yellows and oranges and reds. It was to honor Hanzo and his past with his clan, as well as his steps forward in the years since his family and clan’s demise and rebuilding.

They decided on a wooded area, far from any buildings or nosy strangers to intrude on their special day. Green trees surrounded the area and were decorated with beautiful lights, hand picked by Hanzo and Kuai Liang themselves. The bulbs were round and emitted a soft yellow glow over the area. A white alter was sat in the middle of a rounded out area; it was also decorated with lights, as well as red flowers—red orchids, just like the ones that Hanzo laid out on the day that they proposed to one another.

The men shared a final kiss before their marriage still in the limousine. Sonya and Takeda insisted that they hurry to get dressed for the wedding, since it was beginning in a few hours and guests would begin to arrive soon. Kuai Liang went with Sonya to one tent to get ready, where Johnny followed them, and Hanzo followed Takeda to their own tent.

Once in their tents, the two men were prepared for their wedding. Their hair was messed with to look its best, and they were put in their tuxedos with the most careful of hands. They were sat in chairs while Johnny, with Sonya, and Cassie, with Takeda, took photos of every photographable moment to be sent out to all guests in attendance and those who could not attend. Neither of them liked the constant taking of photos at first, but they quickly grew used to them.

Both men were drinking tea in their tents when it was nearing time for the ceremony to begin. Johnny was in charge of getting all of the guests to their seats in a timely and organized fashion. He turned serious as the ceremony time came closer, and he ran around the entire venue to get everyone in their place.

Sonya sat in a chair across from Kuai Liang, watching as he sat in his own chair and sipped on his tea. “Are you nervous?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Of course,” Kuai Liang answered. He placed his tea down on a table and let out a sigh. “This is my first marriage, hopefully my last. I want everything to go perfectly.”

“That’s how I felt about my wedding.” Sonya sighed with a smile. “Johnny’s family paid for everything. It was a big ordeal, with a bunch of guests I didn’t even know and a huge venue and a lot of stuff that his family kinda pushed.” Shaking her head, she fiddled with her long hair. “He called me and noticed that I was a little overwhelmed. It was about two hours before our ceremony, and he took me to the courthouse and asked a complete stranger to wed us. Right there.”

Kuai Liang laughed. “Of course he would do that.”

“Heart of gold. Always cares.” She chuckled to herself. “We went back and got ‘married’ in front of our families. It wasn’t the wedding I imagined, but… it was perfect in my eyes.” Sonya found herself grinning. “I know you and Master Hasashi will have a perfect wedding. Johnny will bend over backward to be sure that everything goes well and that you two are happy with everything.”

Kuai Liang smiled back. “I have no doubts.”

Right then, Takeda popped up in the doorway of the tent. Dressed in a nice suit, he looked good, and he looked excited. “Grandmaster!” he greeted, walking around to stand in front of his seat. “Looking dapper. Master Hasashi looks good as well.”

“I’m sure he does.” Kuai Liang rose to his feet. “Is it time for us to get in position?”

“It is. Just like we rehearsed, a Shirai Ryu and a Lin Kuei will meet and walk down the pathway, then you and Master Hasashi will follow suit, arm in arm.”

He ushered him out of the tent and to a part of the woods around the venue, hidden away from everyone by trees. He could see someone with long hair in a suit standing a good distance away hidden by several trees, most definitely Hanzo, as well as a Shirai Ryu. He met with a Lin Kuei warrior and bowed to him respectfully, and Takeda saluted him with a hand. “Five minutes. We’ll signal and then you two will walk down the path after. Good luck!”

With that, Takeda was off down the path to the venue. Kuai Liang watched him go and shook his head. He was far too thrilled.

He noticed the Shirai Ryu across the woods next to Hanzo, watching as Hanzo paced around the cleared area they were stood in. Kuai Liang tilted his head in confusion and excused himself from the Lin Kuei, and he stepped around several trees and bushes and up to the Shirai Ryu and asked to talk to Hanzo alone.

Hanzo looked up and immediately ducked behind a tree, a deep frown on his face. He looked nervous. “Kuai Liang, what are you doing? It’s bad luck to—”

“I don’t care.” Kuai Liang grabbed his hand pulled him out from behind the tree. His hair was out of its bun, and it was long, past his shoulders and straightened, likely by Cassie. The suit fit him like a glove and made him look more spectacular than usual. Kuai Liang found himself smiling like mad. “My dearest, you… you look amazing.”

Hanzo rose a hand to hide his lower face in embarrassment. “As do you, my love.”

“What troubles you?” Kuai Liang asked. “You look nervous. I came as soon as I saw.”

Hanzo hid his eyes then, squeezing Kuai Liang’s hand. “I… I am so _nervous_ about this… Butterflies plague me.”

“You’ve seemed fine with everything thus far.”

“That was before I saw all of those people. I know all of them, of course, but it’s… it’s still larger in comparison to my first wedding. Much more worry of messing up or looking foolish or—”

“Who cares about them?” Kuai Liang grabbed his other hand and pulled it away from his eyes. “It is our day. They are simply bystanders to the greatest event of our current lives. Do not worry about them.” He smiled sweetly and stretched up to kiss the taller man’s forehead. “Focus on me and me only, my dearest. All will be well.”

Hanzo smiled back at him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder with a deep sigh. “Thank you, my love.”

Kuai Liang kissed his neck and pulled away. “Anything for you.”

Minutes later, the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei met in the opening of the cleared area, in the sight of every guest in attendance. They bowed at one another and walked down together to the sound of traditional music played by a musician hidden away by trees. They separated at the altar at the end of the path, standing on either side of the altar with calm expressions. The music picked up, and then Hanzo and Kuai Liang began to move through the clearing behind the trees.

They appeared at the same time and came into view to the guests at the same time.

Kuai Liang found himself just as blown away the second time he saw him. Hanzo was still nervous in appearance, but a smile was on his face. The two grabbed one another’s hands and kissed briefly. It wasn’t part of the rehearsal, but… they could not hold back.

They linked arms then and began the walk down the pathway. Both of them glanced around at all of the guests, smiling at them all and nodding at some. Johnny gave them a thumbs up when they passed his seat, which made both of them chuckle under their breath.

They reached the altar and were met with Raiden. Both of them were more than happy to give him the honor of marrying them when they learned from Takeda that he wanted to do it. He was one of the few select people that had known them both before and after their deaths, as well as their revivals. It was a pivotal piece in their current state of mind, their acceptance of their pasts and excitement for the future. He was beyond excited when he heard of their engagement. It was so special an occasion, he had ditched his hat and wore his long silver hair down.

Hanzo and Kuai Liang smiled at him briefly before moving to stand in front of one another at the altar, hand in hand.

Raiden closed his eyes briefly and opened them, a warm smile on his face. “I welcome all friends, all family, to the most joyous occasion in much of our lives.” He looked down at the two men with a gentle nod. “Today, we gather to bring these two men, Master Hanzo Hasashi and Grandmaster Kuai Liang, together in eternal harmony and eternal marriage. Today is the beginning of a new future for these men and both the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. History is being made, and all of you are witnesses.”

He looked up at the sky beyond the trees. “I have known Hanzo and Kuai Liang for what feels like an eternity. Their revival was one of the most miraculous things I have witnessed in my many years of life, and it still blows me away to this day. These men have grown to be kind, generous, and so beyond their years in gratitude. Their minds healed, alongside their hearts, where they were able to find love in the least likely of places.

“I have witnessed the impact that these men have had on one another. Speaking to them privately, I am simply blown away at their changes. They are both more able to joke, more relaxed and beyond pleasant to be near. They are more open to new experiences and are able to take on new challenges. Coexistence has strengthened them beyond what anyone could dream…”

Hanzo and Kuai Liang grinned at one another.

“Perhaps that is the result of true love that no heart can turn away.”

Raiden went on for a while about their impacts on one another and the beautiful results that could come from being in love. He recited a few wise quotes from their clans’ histories about the result of lifelong alliances, both friendship and true love, that can only make a man stronger than he was before. He told ancient stories of seeing alliances blossom in the least likely of places in the many years he had been alive, but nothing could top the alliance that bloomed between them.

Finally, he reached the point of the ceremony that everyone was both excited for and dreaded the most—the vows.

“I do not know who will go first during the vows. No one told me.” Everyone laughed at Raiden’s attempt at humor. “Do we have a volunteer?”

Instantly, Kuai Liang piped up, “Me. I want to go first.”

He readjusted his footing and squeezed Hanzo’s hands. “Hanzo, I… I never once believed that finding someone that loved me was possible. At a young age, I knew that I was unlike those around me, and the thought of living my life without a romantic partner… it was something I did not want.” He looked down at his shoes, turning sheepish. “I held up hopes for years that I would eventually find a man to accept me for my imperfections and way of life. I dated, and none of them made me the happiest I believed that I could be.

“My cyberization and later death halted those hopes. My restoration made those hopes so small that a grain of sand was larger. I gave up for many years, not pursuing anything with the poor excuse of lack of socialization time. I focused on restoring my mind and my clan, and then, with the help of a dear friend…” Kuai Liang looked back up at Hanzo then, ignoring Johnny’s quiet cheer at the discreet mention of him. “I met you.”

His cheeks reddened slightly in a blush. “Our relationship was, of course, rocky and filled with bumps in the road. Once we got past that stage, I admittedly fell for you very hard, very fast.” He smiled sheepishly. “You were so strong. You had been through so many horrid things, and yet you still tried to maintain a strong outlook on life. You did not let that hold you back. I admired your desire to be the best you could be. It helped me grow as a person and realize the importance of having a close relationship with my clan. It made me realize that you could find inspiration and people to admire in the strangest of places…

“Getting the courage to ask you on a date is the greatest decision I have ever made. Away from our clans, you were so kind and generous to every need I desired. You smiled around me and made jokes and made me so nervous… and for no reason. It was the fact that the most handsome man I had ever seen had given me the chance to be his lover. When we began being serious, I had never been so at peace with myself, never so blissful and excited to be alive. You make me feel young and full of energy and ready to conquer the world.”

Kuai Liang paused, closing his eyes with a shaky breath. He opened them and tried to blink his tears away, but he failed. “You are everything to me. Everything I am, everything I do, is to honor you and the chance you have given to me to be in your life. My heart is so full that I could tell you every day that I love you and it would never be enough to properly convey how I feel.” He squeezed Hanzo’s hands as a tear cascaded down his cheeks. “I love you so much. I cannot wait for our lives to begin together. It will be the greatest.”

Hanzo stared at him in shock for a moment, and he let out a nervous chuckle. His eyes were filled with tears. “I… I will _never_ be able to top that.” Everyone laughed, and Hanzo wiped his eyes free of tears. “I can only begin where I know best. Long before I met you, long before our individual rivalry began, I had found love. I had a family. They meant everything in the world to me. They still do. But after my demise and theirs, after my manipulation and life as a wraith and then my restoration…” He paused, and his eyes squeezed shut. “I never thought I would find love again. I gave up so quickly and went into such a dark place in my life. Everything felt… meaningless. Pointless. Even after the slow rebuild of my clan, I could find nothing to make things seem worth it.

“And then the same dear friend forced me to give you a chance.” He looked right at Johnny then, nodding at him. “I am glad he did.” He looked back to Kuai Liang. “Drinking tea with you at your temple was easily the best experience I had in several years. I laughed for the first time in months, allowed a genuine smile on my face. I saw color in the world for the first time, vividness and happiness, and it was because of your beautiful heart and endless kindness.

“I soon realized that I liked you, and I was admittedly scared. I felt… guilty. I could not move on from my wife, I could not have feelings for another person, and then it hit me.” Several tears fell down his face at once, and he did not try to wipe them away. “It was my second chance. She would not want me to squander a chance at happiness, which is what you gave me.”

Kuai Liang allowed tears to fall then. Quiet sniffles were heard from the guests, but they were ignored. “You became the most important person to me very quickly. Your patience has helped me find inner peace, an inner balance that cannot be matched. My broken heart was healed by your beauty and kisses and love. Your smile gives me goosebumps. Your touch sends chills down my spine… literally.” Both of them laughed at that. “You are the greatest gift I have ever received. I love you so much. You are the one person I know I can count on for the rest of my life. Our lives are only beginning, and with you by my side… I know things will only get better from here on out.”

The two hugged then, ignoring wedding traditions and rehearsals and everyone around them. Words were unable to describe how either of them felt at that moment. Blessed, perhaps. In love, definitely.

Raiden ushered for the rings then, and the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei passed them to their masters, where they exchanged rings. A traditional tea ceremony, linked to the Lin Kuei past and any other marriages in Kuai Liang’s lineage, was celebrated. Raiden presented one large cup of tea for the two men to exchange sips of. Drinking from the same cup symbolized their dedication to one another and eternal love for the future.

Raiden passed the cup to Kuai Liang, who held it in shaky hands. “Kuai Liang,” he began, “do you take Hanzo Hasashi to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you accept his deepest flaws and promise to stand by him, cherish him, and love him for the rest of eternity?”

Kuai Liang nodded assuredly. “I do.” He took a sip of the tea. He passed it to Hanzo and looked him in the eye with a gentle smile.

Hanzo gripped the cup in his hands as Raiden spoke. “Hanzo Hasashi, do you take Kuai Liang to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you accept his deepest flaws and promise to stand by him, cherish him, and love him for the rest of eternity?”

Hanzo returned the nod. “I do.” He finished off the tea and passed the empty cup to Raiden.

Raiden looked at the two men with the happiest smile he had probably ever worn in his long life. “I am extremely pleased to pronounce you lawfully wed in the eyes of the Elder Gods. You may kiss your new husband,” he said to them both.

They did not hesitate. Kuai Liang and Hanzo stepped closer and pulled one another in for a deep kiss. All of the guests were cheering for them, some of them standing and all of them clapping. The men pulled away and grinned at one another in delight, and they turned to their guests then, maintaining their delighted smiles. They were ushered to the limousine then, which would hold them and allow them to relax out of direct attention until the wedding reception.

The reception was a few miles down the road, in a different part of the woods. The reception was decorated in honor of the Lin Kuei, covered in various shades of blue. It was to honor Kuai Liang and the rebuilding of his clan, his past of cyberization and his death and his steps towards a life of peace.

The reception area was decorated in lanterns of light blues. White flowers were placed on tables and in trees, making the area smell fresh and inviting to all guests. All gifts for the newlyweds were placed on a table in a gazebo on the edge of the woods. The wedding cake sat in another gazebo nearby, decorated in white flowers. Johnny had set up a speaker system next to the gazebo, where instrumental music was playing. Everyone stood around, drinking refreshments or eating the food laid out for them.

The limousine pulled up once everyone had arrived. Kuai Liang and Hanzo stepped out, hand in hand and grinning, and Johnny spoke into a microphone that was connected to the speaker system. “The newlyweds have arrived, everyone!”

Everyone began to cheer, and Hanzo and Kuai Liang waved at everyone in excitement. Johnny continued, “Before everyone starts swarming them with ‘congratulations’ and stuff, we have Hanzo’s family’s tradition of drinking sake. Can we get the sake laid out please, Sonya?”

Hanzo’s family’s sake tradition was similar in a way to Kuai Liang’s clan’s tea tradition. Hanzo’s mother believed that sharing a drink with a loved one was the closest that two spouses could be. She firmly believed that if a spouse could not handle their loved one after they drank, then they were unworthy.

Hanzo and Kuai Liang were handed a single cup of sake, and both of them quickly shared a sip of them. Each time one of them sipped, the guests all cheered in delight. When they finished sipping and finally kissed one another, everyone whooped in excitement, including Johnny into the microphone. “Yeah! Alright, it’s officially time for the after party to begin! Eat some snacks, socialize, dance a little. Congratulate the happy couple! We eat dinner in an hour.”

He put down the microphone and put on some song that neither Hanzo nor Kuai Liang recognized, but it was danceable and not vulgar and… nice. Johnny leaped off the stage and approached them, pulling both of them in for a hug at the same time. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys.”

Hanzo immediately returned the hug. “Thank you, Cage. Thank you for planning the wedding and the reception. It all looks amazing.”

Kuai Liang returned the hug then. “He’s right. It’s better than we could have ever dreamed. Thank you.”

Johnny chuckled. “Anything for two of my best friends. You guys deserve an amazing day.” They all pulled away then, and Johnny looked around at all of the guests in attendance. “I think everyone who was invited showed up, so lots of gifts in your favor.”

“…Everyone?” Kuai Liang asked. Hanzo squeezed his hand. He knew who he was thinking about.

Johnny let a grin fill his face. “Yeah, everyone. See for yourself.”

Hanzo caught sight of Bi-Han first, who stood near the drinks and held a glass in his hand. He was speaking with Cyrax, Sektor, and Tomas, and all of them looked happy. Saibot was nearby, hovering next to the table with their eyes looking around at everyone. They were more open to new people than Bi-Han, being independent and not being plagued by horrible memories as bad as Bi-Han. They looked over and suddenly disappeared into the ground, and they reappeared right next to Kuai Liang. Johnny cheered in delight and wrapped an arm around their shoulders with a grin. “Shady! How’s my favorite shadow?”

Saibot gave him a thumbs up and grabbed Kuai Liang’s wrist, pulling him towards the drink table. He grabbed Hanzo’s wrist as well and soon had them both next to the drink table. The first to notice them was Tomas, who turned himself around with a mischievous smile. “Bi-Han, look what your shadow dragged in: a married man!”

Sektor and Cyrax immediately stepped over, and they and Tomas moved to hug Kuai Liang, lifting him off the ground with cheers. Kuai Liang found himself laughing and attempting to hug them in return, but his arms were only so large. Tomas pulled away first and quirked a brow at Hanzo. “Can’t forget you, Hanzo! Bring it in.” He pulled Hanzo in for a deep hug, whispering in his ear, “Welcome to the Lin Kuei, my friend.”

Hanzo grinned at him and returned the hug, nearly losing his balance when Cyrax and Sektor moved to hug him too. “Thank you all,” he said kindly. “I am honored.”

Kuai Liang watched them with a smile. He eventually turned to look at Bi-Han, who looked vaguely uncomfortable. He approached him and gently poked his arm. “You came.”

Bi-Han let a smile form on his face. “I wouldn’t miss it. Congratulations, brother.”

The two brothers hugged briefly, and Bi-Han ruffled Kuai Liang’s hair. Kuai Liang attempted to swat his hands away but stood laughing instead. “Are you well?” he asked after a few seconds of ruffling.

“I’m well. Not used to being around so many people, however.” Bi-Han let Kuai Liang out of his grasp and looked around the area. “They’re all very kind though.”

“The kindest.”

Tomas, Cyrax, and Sektor released Hanzo from their group hug right then, and they went back to their drinks. They knew that Hanzo needed to speak to Bi-Han at least a little.

Hanzo walked up to Kuai Liang and Bi-Han and smiled softly at him, though it was definitely forced. “I’m glad you came, Bi-Han.”

Bi-Han went tense, but he took a deep breath and took a step towards him. “Master Hasashi… I’m glad I came too. I always knew you made my brother very happy, but today further confirmed that.” He held out a hand for a handshake. “I am very happy for you both. Take good care of him for me.”

Hanzo returned the handshake quickly and smiled at him. “Of course.”

The three of them exchanged some more pleasantries before Hanzo suggested that they speak to some of the other guests. They walked around the venue and spoke to everyone in attendance at least once, hugging some and laughing with others. Music played loud on the speakers, and Johnny encouraged everyone to dance. Kuai Liang and Hanzo danced briefly with some of the other guests and had a grand time.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner, and everyone settled down at tables and ate the food prepared by someone that Johnny hired. It was a good time for Hanzo and Kuai Liang to settle down and relax some, as well as eat some food. Hanzo didn’t realize how hungry he was until he saw food in front of him. Then it was time for cake.

Hanzo and Kuai Liang were blinded by camera flashes when they worked together to cut into the first slice. They cut a large slice and worked together to put the slice on a plate. They then cut the slice into two smaller slices, ready to eat.

Hanzo remembered his first wedding then. Harumi had hit him in the face with the first slice of cake. It was the highlight of the reception.

He picked up the slice of cake and moved to feed to gently to Kuai Liang. He opened his mouth, and with a giant laugh, Hanzo smacked the cake against his open mouth. The guests went into a riot, all of them cackling like mad at Kuai Liang’s shocked face. Hanzo turned his body away then, laughing even harder when some of the cake fell on the ground. He felt a hand on his arm and turned around, and he was met with cake to the face and even more laughter from their guests. Kuai Liang was grinning and laughing, and Hanzo felt his cheeks blush, though it was not visible due to the cake he wore.

He used his clean hand to grab Kuai Liang’s shirt and pull him into a kiss. He tasted the cake on his lips and kissed deeper, humming into his lips. Kuai Liang returned the kiss as the guests cheered at their tables. Hanzo felt more in love than ever before.

To say that their wedding day was the greatest of their lives was a vast understatement. It was beyond unforgettable thanks to the help of close friends and rebuilt hearts.

They wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.


End file.
